narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsuki Family
The are a powerful Samurai dynasty residing in the Land of Iron. Having called the region home for centuries if not longer, they've spent the better part of the last 200 years in the upper echelons of samurai society, having produced generals and countless dignitaries that contributed to the continued prosperity of Iron Country. They are greatly opposed to the autonomy of the Land of Serenity, a disputed territory that the Iron has been unsuccessful in taking back. It is assumed that the family will resort to utilizing the family heirlooms to quell the uprising should it persist. Overview Abilities Family Heirlooms Akebono is the primary treasure of the Natsuki Family. A magnificent artifact created in the millennia past, it is a blade the embodies the daybreak for which it is named. First found in the dead of winter several centuries prior, the Natsuki ancestors who were drawn to its light found written on the weapons edge "The katana that breaks through the horizon and cleaves the sky in two: Akebono." Poetic verse aside, Ake is a sword reputed to cut through anything, be it ninjutsu, barriers, fūinjutsu, or substances that prove otherwise impregnable such as senjutsu and the rumored semi-legendary TSB. Some suspect that the sword can even "cut" genjutsu by tearing at the fabric of the illusion. The armament is thought to have been forged by non human hands, as it contains alloy combinations foreign to the earth; this in spite of it mimicking a human sword. Nevertheless, Akebono is a blade meant to break strengths just as often as it breaks defenses, conquering battlefields with ease. Though this blade was originally in the possession of those who first found it on that cold winter's day, it has since been passed around the various branches of the Natsuki family. Most simply keep it as an object of admiration and a physical representation of the Natsuki might. Very few have tried to wield it, with those who's ambition for power proved costly serving as a cautionary tale. It has caused the deaths of several Natsuki over the centuries, either proving unable to contain its power or being outright rejected by the sword. Having since passed back into the Main Branch's hands, it was later spirited away from their compound by the Head's youngest daughter in an act of rebellion. Yoiyami is the other half of the coin. For following dawn is the dusk "who swallows up the light of day". Thought to be equally as valuable, it proves the yin to the Akebono's yang. Found shortly after the sword in a remote reach of the inhospitable north; it lacked the same warm touch; instead, it magnified the cold, seemingly sucking away the life of its immediate surroundings. The armament too showed signs of unearthly make in its material usage, as the alloys proved decidedly complex; some suspect that its made from a substance completely foreign to Earth. Returning to its primary abilities, Yoiyami is categorized as a nullifier and an absorber. The armament easily negates and absorbs ninjutsu, the kinetic energy of taijutsu, and even the fabled senjutsu by breaking down its constituting natural energy. However, the weapon does not stop there; once the gathered energy has been properly absorbed, it can be thrown back at the opponent with even greater power. Like its counterpart, Yoiyami too has made the rounds, shared between various Natsuki lineages as a confirmation of their membership within the larger family. Even less individuals have tried to wield this particular armament, its chilling aura dissuading would be users from attempting to make use of its awesome power. At the moment, it is wielded by the Head of the Main Branch, though he can only utilize for about an hour on a weekly basis, being forced to rest for the remaining time in a bid to recover from the heavy loss. Other Treasures Known Members *Yūko Natsuki *Kumori Natsuki *Suika Natsuki Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality